La durée d'une étoile
by ceuxquisontenlaisse
Summary: Allongé sous les étoiles, Sirius revit sa relation avec Remus.


_« Tu crois que c'est vrai ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ce qu'ils disent._

_- Ils disent quoi ?_

_- Qu'elles sont mortes._

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Moi je n'y crois pas._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce ce que c'est trop triste. »_

_._

* * *

_._

Il leva les yeux et regarda les étoiles. Cela allait faire vingt ans maintenant, et il commençait juste à comprendre ce qu'_il_ avait dit ce soir là. Il aurait du comprendre plus tôt. Oui, surtout lui. Il rit un instant de l'ironie de sa situation. S'il avait encore sa moto, il volerait bien jusqu'à cette satané étoile pour lui donner un bon coup de poing. Juste comme ça, pour lui interdire d'être morte, parce que lui était en vie, et qu'il portait son nom. Et aussi parce que c'était injuste de faire semblant de briller quand il n'y avait plus personne.

Ils avaient douze ans alors, treize peut-être, mais pas plus. Et tellement de choses avaient changées depuis. Des changements lointains, d'autres plus nouveaux. Il ne savait pas lesquels avaient été les plus douloureux, ni lesquels, au final, n'en avaient pas vraiment été. Il poussa un long soupir, et ferma les yeux.

.

* * *

_._

___« _Est-ce que les étoiles meurent plus vite que les loups ?

_- Pourquoi les loups ne pourraient pas être aussi des étoiles ?_

_- Tu choisirais laquelle, si tu devais en choisir une ?_

_- La tienne sûrement._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle brille plus fort que les autres, et crois-le ou non, mais j'ai peur du noir. __»_

.

* * *

.

Il aurait préféré que les étoiles meurent plus vite que les loups. C'était ce qu'il se disait aujourd'hui. Ils avaient eu cette conversation quelques années après qu'ils aient découvert au sujet de sa lycanthropie. Ça avait été un moment compliqué de leur vie, quand ils avaient découvert. Ils avaient quatorze ans alors, c'était leur troisième année, et ils étaient tous assez bête. Surtout lui, il devait l'admettre. Heureusement, ils avaient fait le bon choix, parce que s'ils étaient assez bêtes pour penser que traumatiser des premières années _(surtout des Slytherin) _était tout ce qu'il y a de plus drôle, ils étaient aussi assez bêtes aussi pour croire que leur amitié durerait toujours. Alors ils avaient juste fait ce qui leur semblait normal, ils avaient protégé leur clan.

Pour être parfaitement exact, ils avaient eu cette conversation deux ans plus tard, ils avaient seize ans alors. Et Sirius était définitivement l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel. Et c'était aussi un chien. Oui vraiment, aujourd'hui il se disait qu'il voudrait que les étoiles meurent plus vite que les loups. Ou que les loups puissent aussi être des étoiles, après tout, les chiens en étaient bien.

.

* * *

.

___« _Sirius je...

_- Quoi ?_

_- Non rien. __»_

.

* * *

.

Cette conversation là, ils l'avaient eu des milliers de fois. Bien trop souvent à son goût, et il sentait encore ce « rien » au fond de sa gorge qui l'irritait. Ils l'avaient eu, tandis qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et innocents, ils l'avaient eu plus tard aussi, quand ils étaient déjà moins innocents. Ou alors peut-être l'étaient-t-ils toujours autant, peut-être que c'est le monde extérieur qui était moins innocent, plus dur pour eux, plus injuste. Peut-être oui. Il soupira.

.

* * *

.

___« _Remus, je suis désolé.

- …

_- Remus, je t'en supplie._

- …

_- Remus je-_

_- Tais-toi. Tais-toi et vas t'en, laisses-moi ...juste un peu d'air, d'accord. Je te pardonnerai, je.. mais laisses-moi. __»_

.

* * *

.

Oui, Sirius était l'étoile la plus brillante du ciel, mais c'était aussi un chien sacrément idiot. Et un enfant un peu déstabilisé, pour ne pas dire fou. Il regarda à nouveau les étoiles, en repensant à sa famille cette fois. Un rire naissait toujours au fond de sa gorge quand il y pensait. Ils étaient tous morts, tous. Sa famille, sa famille de fous. Parfois il savait que ce n'était pas juste sa faute. Qu'il n'avait pas choisi lui, de grandir ici, dans cette maison malsaine, entouré d'ombres qui chuchotaient, qui chuchotaient tout le temps, même la nuit quand il dormait elles étaient là, pour lui empoisonner l'esprit. Il avait fui cet été là, à la veille de sa sixième année, il avait seize ans. Il avait pensé échappé à leur folie.

Il était retourné à l'école à la rentrée, avec une nouvelle famille, puis avait commencé sa sixième année en pensant qu'il n'était plus un Black. Les évènements le destin - _qui aimait bien jouer avec lui_ - lui avaient prouvé le contraire. Encore aujourd'hui, il ressentait l'envie brûlante de s'excuser, de pleurer, d'implorer. D'implorer le pardon. Le pardon qu'on lui avait accordé, qu'il n'avait pas mérité. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été aussi bas qu'eux, il avait voulu tuer. Et la vie de deux de ses meilleurs amis avait été menacée.

.

* * *

.

___« _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ça. Pourquoi tu m'embrasses ?_

_- J'ai toujours voulu le faire._

_- Tu mens. Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux. Et tu n'avais encore jamais fait ça._

_- C'était différent, ça ne dépendait pas que de moi et puis.. si tu m'avais rejeté je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait..._

_- Pourquoi tu pensais que je n'allais pas te rejeter cette fois-ci ?_

_- Je ne le pensais pas. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, j'étais assez désespéré pour ne plus avoir peur de..._

_- De ?_

_- Te perdre. __»_

.

* * *

.

Désespéré, c'était le mot. Il aurait bien pu mourir ce soir là. Il sourit. Il sourit parce que oui, il aurait bien pu mourir ce soir là, et tant d'autres fois, mais au final, il était toujours ici. Il sourit parce que soir là, il avait aussi commencé à vivre. Il referma les yeux, pour mieux le voir, _lui_. Ils avaient dix-huit ans, et il était beau, le plus beau garçon qu'il est jamais rencontré, et qu'il rencontrerai jamais. À cette époque, il le savait déjà. Oui, il avait toujours tendance à comprendre trop tard, mais ça, il l'avait compris directement. Trop beau, trop beau et trop précieux pour qu'il ose vraiment l'embrasser.

Pourtant il l'avait fait. Il l'avait fait parce que ce n'était plus grave. Si ça ne marchait pas, s'il ne voulait pas, s'il le perdait. Non, ce n'était plus grave, parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de se perdre lui même. Mais l'autre ne l'avait pas laissé faire. Il avait été surpris, d'avoir le droit, enfin, à du repos. Enfin. À l'époque, il n'osait pas trop y croire, pendant un an il avait attendu, qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse tomber, qu'il trouve mieux, qu'il se rende compte de son erreur. Mais il été resté. Alors au bout d'un an, enfin, il avait fini par y croire. Qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble.

.

* * *

.

___« _Sirius ?

_- Oui ?_

_- N'y va pas. S'il-te-plaît, tu n'es pas obligé tu.. tu peux rester ici. __»_

.

* * *

.

Et il était resté. Avec lui. Ici. Tous les deux. Toujours. Ils avaient vingt ans alors, et après cette conversation, ils avaient enfin eu un toit pour deux. Tout pour deux. Une unité pour deux. Cela ne voulait pas dire trois, cela ne voudrait jamais dire trois. Ça voulait juste dire eux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se savait aimé, aimé inconditionnellement. Oh bien sûr, James l'aimait, et il était prêt à presque tout sacrifier pour lui, mais James ne lui appartenait pas, ne lui appartiendrait jamais. James était son frère, par choix.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose lui appartenait, et cette chose, c'était un loup. C'était l'amour du loup, éternel, inaliénable. En retour, il lui offrait l'amour d'un chien, l'amour d'un fou, tout aussi éternel et inaliénable. Ils savaient, tout les deux qu'ils avaient trouvé la seule personne qui pourrait jamais leur convenir. Personne d'autre ne pourrait aller, personne. Irremplaçable.

.

* * *

.

___« _Sirius ?

- …

_- Sirius, s'il-te-plaît._

_- Remus ?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas Remus. C'est James._

_- James ? Mais... __»_

.

* * *

.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de cette conversation. C'était presque l'aube, et cela faisait exactement sept ans aujourd'hui. Sept ans depuis cette nuit, où il n'avait pas été réveillé par le souffle chaud de son amant vers quatre heures du matin, mais par les mains glacées et inquiètes de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas compris au début, pourquoi ce n'était pas Remus qui était dans sa chambre. Il s'était réveillé de son demi-sommeil rapidement (il n'arrivait jamais à bien dormir quand _il _était en mission pour l'Ordre), mais ses idées étaient brouillées, brouillées par un signal trop grand, qu'il n'arrivait pas à appréhender, une donnée simple pourtant, mais insaisissable pour son esprit. _Rejeter. Rejeter. Rejeter. Se fermer._ C'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser.

Remus aurait du être là, il était parti avec Peter sur une mission, simple on lui avait dit, sans grand danger. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours un danger mais... Il avait levé les yeux sur le visage douloureux et perdu de James puis il s'était levé en urgence pour commencer ce qui allait être la journée la plus longue de sa vie. Puis il s'était battu, tout le reste de la nuit, et toute la journée qui avait suivie jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe à nouveau. Il s'était battu pour ramener le corps de son amant. _Ramener le corps de son amant. _Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il le revoyait, son corps, inanimé, son corps si fort, invincible, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, il le revoyait, piétiné, maltraité, il entendait résonner dans sa tête ses cris de rage et ses pleures à chaque nouveau _« Crucio ! »_. Il criait, il criait parce que le corps de son amant, lui, ne criait plus. Il était seul, il était seul. Non, c'était faux, il y avait James derrière lui ce soir là, et d'autre membres de l'Ordre, il y avait aussi des Death Eater en face, mais lui, cette nuit là, ne voyait que Remus, il était seul avec son amant dans l'infini d'un trou noir qui les aspirait.

Il échappa un gémissement. C'était il y a sept ans et aujourd'hui, il avait trente-trois ans. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il survivrait à tout. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il perdrait Remus. Ils n'avaient pas perdu que Remus ce soir là, ils avaient aussi perdu Peter, Peter le traître. Il ne restait des Marauders que deux êtres assombris, déchirés, et un corps, un corps toujours aussi beau, mais _presque _vide.

.

* * *

.

___« _Il est mort.

_- Quoi ?_

_- Wormtail est mort. J'étais sur place, ce soir, on s'est fait attaquer par une demi-douzaine de Death Eater, un sort l'a frappé et il est mort._

_- Tu es content ?_

_- Il le méritait. Et toi ?_

_- Il le méritait mais... il a toujours été.._

_- Faible, oui je sais. Je vais aller voir Remus pour lui dire._

_- Il ne.._

_- JE SAIS QU'IL NE M'ENTENDRA PAS JAMES ! Je le sais... __»_

.

* * *

.

C'était il y a quatre ans. Et le rat était mort, ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait tué. Non, lui l'aurait torturé, torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie, qu'il s'excuse et qu'il reconnaisse tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Mais il était mort. Et cela ne l'avait pas consolé, cela n'aurait jamais pu le consoler de la perte qu'il avait subi. On lui avait arraché son âme. Il était allé à St Mungo après, pour annoncer la nouvelle à Remus, au corps inanimé de Remus, inanimé depuis qu'ils l'avaient récupéré, détruit, mais il était toujours _en vie_. Il avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, et lui avait murmuré des mots doux _« C'est bon, il est parti, tu peux revenir, je t'en supplie, reviens, reviens-moi. »_. Mais Remus avait gardé les yeux fermés. Il s'était approché alors, l'oreille collée contre son cœur. Puis il s'était concentré. Quand il faisait ceci, il pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait faiblement. Il n'avait jamais su si c'était un tour de son imagination, ou si c'était réel, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait et il s'y accrochait désespérément.

.

* * *

.

___« _Sirius tu ne penses pas que tu devrais..

_- Quoi ?_

_- Le laisser partir ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Cela va faire cinq ans maintenant, et.. et il n'a pas bougé, rien n'a changé il.. il ne reviendra pas, tu ne peux pas le garder ici. ____»_

.

* * *

.

C'était il y a deux ans. Et ce soir là, il avait frappé James. En plein dans la mâchoire. James ne le comprenait plus, il ne comprenait pas que garder Remus en vie, c'était garder Sirius en vie. Il ne comprenait pas ça.

Il était toujours là, allongé dans l'herbe à fixer son homologue stellaire. Un point lumineux dans le ciel. Combien de fois, quand ils étaient plus jeunes ils avaient fait ça. Dormir, tous les deux sous le regard bienveillant d'une étoile, _son étoile_, sans autre protection que le corps de l'autre et son âme.

.

* * *

.

___« _Mr Black ?

_- Oui ?_

_- Vous.. vous devriez venir. C'est Remus. __»_

.

* * *

.

C'était il y a un an, exactement un an ce soir là. Un an que la guerre était finie, un an que James, Lily et Harry avaient échappé de peu à une mort certaine. Un an aussi que Remus était mort, six ans exactement après son entré à St Mungo. Pour Sirius, tout avait été trop rapide. Il avait passé la nuit avec se battre, avec James encore une fois. La deuxième nuit la plus longue de sa vie, durant laquelle il avait refusé qu'on lui prenne son meilleur ami, son frère, qui ne le comprenait plus, mais était tout ce qui lui restait. Et il avait réussi, tous, ils avaient réussi. Il était assis sur un canapé du salon des Potter, épuisé, quand il avait reçu cet appel de St. Mungo.

Il s'était précipité à l'hôpital, et il avait trouvé Remus agité, les yeux toujours fermés, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Ou bien comme s'il savait que tout était fini, et qu'il essayait de revenir à eux. C'est ce que Sirius avait pensé. Puis soudain il avait ouvert les yeux, Sirius avait senti son cœur sortir de sa poitrine pour aller rencontrer celui -_battant_ enfin- de son amant. Il avait posé les yeux sur lui, avait murmuré _« Sirius. » _avec tout l'amour que l'on peut mettre dans un mot, puis les avaient quitté. À jamais.

Il senti une larme couler sur sa joue. Un an, exactement. Il savait ce que faisait les autres membres de l'Ordre ce soir. Ils célébraient. Ils célébraient l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre, ils célébraient leurs morts _(dont son âme, son âme, son âme)_. James lui avait demandé de se joindre à eux, il s'inquiétait pour lui, il le lui avait dit. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Cela faisait un an oui, et il avait décidé de passer la soirée seul, avec Remus. C'est pourquoi il était là, allongé dans l'herbe, contemplant les étoiles, la sienne plus particulièrement. C'est pourquoi il était là, tremblant, pleurant, et revivant sa vie, leur vie, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été question de deux vies. Non jamais. Il n'y en avait qu'une, et ils avaient choisi de la partager.

.

* * *

.

___« _Est-ce que les étoiles meurent plus vite que les loups ?

_- Pourquoi les loups ne pourraient pas être aussi des étoiles ?_

_- Tu choisirais laquelle, si tu devais en choisir une ?_

_- La tienne sûrement._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle brille plus fort que les autres, et crois-le ou non, mais j'ai peur du noir. __»_

.

* * *

.

Il se demandait si au final, Remus avait choisi son étoile, et si tandis qu'il la fixait, lui de là-haut, le contemplait aussi. Il aimait à se dire que oui. Que le loup avait fini par se transformé en étoile, en _son étoile_, pour que encore une fois, ils partagent une vie. Une vie d'étoile. Il la fixa le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe à l'horizon. Puis il ferma les yeux, pour ne plus les rouvrir, il savait qu'il n'en aurait plus la force, il le savait. Et à trente-trois ans, Sirius s'éteignit. Vingt-deux ans après avoir rencontré sa vie. Dix-neufs ans après avoir découvert que sa vie, son âme, était un loup. Seize ans après avoir trahi sa vie. Quinze ans après avoir embrassé sa vie. Huit ans après avoir passé les sept plus belles années de sa vie. Sept ans après que sa vie l'ait à moitié quitté. Quatre ans après avoir vengé sa vie. Un an après avoir perdu sa vie. _S'éteignit_.

.

* * *

.

_« Tu crois que c'est vrai ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ce qu'ils disent._

_- Ils disent quoi ?_

_- Qu'elles sont mortes._

_- Je ne sais pas._

_- Moi je n'y crois pas._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce ce que c'est trop triste. »_


End file.
